Heartburn
by Anthraviolets
Summary: Moon is a dragon. To more precise, a Nightwing who can read minds and prophesize events. Well, she sure didn't prophesize being thrown into a new world, becoming a scavenger and finding this strange device that helps her navigate this world called "Miitopia". And now, Moon must fight her way out of this place, along with nine others! (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: Moon

Hello, Marrowfrost here! You may be wondering why I made another story and why this chapter looks so short. Answers to your questions: I felt like making another story and this story's chapters are SUPPOSED to be short. That way I can MAYBE update this faster, and I'm more of aiming for a oneshot style, but that practically impossible when I think of it. (BTW, I answer to any reviews/questions you have through the story. Just a heads up.)

If you're a Miitopia fan, you might not know any of these characters because this is a crossover for Miitopia and Wings of Fire! If you're a Wings of Fire fan, then you're probably thinking "What in three moons is Miitopia?!" I'd love to explain, but it's easier if you find out for yourself. Or just go on my forum called "Miitopia Forum!" and ask anyone there. Either works. Anyways...chapter one begin!

* * *

 **The Jadewing Prophecy**

"When a far off land has been ravaged...

By the fearsome forces of the shadows...

The Jadewings will come.

Ten wings of light...

Will disperse of the most wicked foes...

The Jadewings will come.

Through the power of the ancients...

They'll relieve the land's woes...

The Jadewings are coming."

 **~~Moon~~**

"Ugh...where am I...?" Moon groaned. She had a splitting headache, and waking up in the middle of nowhere wasn't helping. The young Nightwing looked around herself, checking her surroundings. "This doesn't look anything like Pyrrhia or Jade Mountain Academy..."

She got up even though her body told her to keep resting. Moon was in a strange clearing, one filled with grass everywhere. The grass felt cool between her talons, which was something she hadn't experienced recently. _I missed the feel of grass,_ She thought wistfully. _It's better than the hard ground!_ There was a gentle breeze flowing through the skies as well.

The Nightwing spread open her wings and pushed herself into the air. _Maybe if I look around, I'll recognize something._ She looked around, trying to spot something familiar. _Nothing..._ Moon landed back onto the ground, now unsure of where she was. "M-Maybe I'll be able to find some dragons in a nearby village who can tell me where I am." The young dragonet then walked in the direction of the grasslands, seeing how the other side was just the ocean.

After a few hours of walking, Moon found some large crystal-like butterflies. They had sparkling pink and yellow on their wings, with small dashes of orange. _They're so pretty!_ Moon thought to herself. Suddenly a bluish green orb of light came floating down, coming nearby her and the butterflies. It had eyes in it, eyes that were just floating in midair.

"Three moons! What's that?" Moonwatcher exclaimed. The orb plastered itself onto the butterfly. Now the eyes were a part of the butterfly! "Erm..."

The butterfly's eyes glowed a dark and vicious red. _W-What does that mean?_ It lunged for her, like it was trying to end her life. Moon let out a small yelp, narrowly dodging its attack. _Maybe I can fight this thing?_ Moon raised her talons and tried to defeat the butterfly, but the butterfly nimbly dodged and counterattacked back.

"I've got no choice, then..." Moon whispered in horror, still gaping at the small creature that was able to easily beat her up. She quickly turned away from the butterfly and ran behind herself, hoping she wouldn't run into any other creatures like that or any glowing orbs. Soon Moon found herself in a small clearing, the surroundings filled with lush, vibrant green grass.

Moon sighed in relief. "At least I managed to escape..." She puffed. Moon looked around herself. What were those things? And why did they attack her? "W-Where do I go, then...? I'm lost..." Moon looked over her shoulder to see a small town nearby. _That's my best option compared to that over there..._ The young dragonet spread her wings and flew over to the village. Just what did this sudden change mean?

"Moon...can you hear me?" A voice asked her. Moon suddenly stopped to look around. "I can assure you, I'm not going to harm you. You were attacked by those monsters, yes?" _Monsters? Is that what they call them here?_

Moon nodded. "Yes, they attacked me, so I flew away..." She pointed in the direction of the village. "I'm trying to ask for help, so I'm going over there for help."

"Well, as good as an idea that is, it isn't ideal." The voice pointed out. "You are a dragon, Moon. Dragons aren't very popular in this land, if you get what I mean."

"Then what am I expected to do?" Moon whispered.

It sighed. "You'll have to become a scavenger to survive here." _But how is that possible?!_ "Trust me, Moon. It's the only way."

"W-Will it hurt?" Moon whimpered in fear. _Please say no, please say no..._

"No. All that will happen is a bright flash, and that's it."

* * *

So there's your protagonist, Moon! She's one of my favorite characters, honestly. In a way, I can relate to her insecurities. (Not all of course.)


	2. Chapter 2: Kinkajou

**~~Kinkajou~~**

The last thing Kinkajou remembered was a bright flash. She remembered seeing Moon with her. But where was Moon? And where was she? _I've gotta find Moon..._ Kinkajou told herself internally. She walked along what seemed to be a path.

"What happened? This isn't Pyrrhia, is it?" Kinkajou whispered to herself, realizing the surroundings weren't the same. It wasn't surrounded by mountains, and dragons weren't flying in the sky. "If this isn't Pyrrhia, then were am I?"

Kinkajou kept up her pace. She couldn't turn back, especially when there was nothing to turn back to. Her wings were neatly folded on her back. Kinkajou's once yellow and pink scales were now a deep purple, showing her fear. She had to keep going. No matter what. Kinkajou had been walking for hours, and her talons felt sore.

"I-I...I'm so tired...I've been looking all day, and yet..." She panted. Kinkajou's tail was drooping and now being dragged along the grass. "Moon, what happened to you...?"

"Hello there. Are you lost?" A calm voice asked. Kinkajou looked around to see who was talking. "You won't be finding me anywhere down there!" Kinkajou glanced up. "I am known as the Guardian Spirit. I was notified of your arrival to the world of Miitopia."

Kinkajou tilted her head. "Miitopia...? What's that?"

"The land you're standing on, my child!" The guardian chucked. 'It has a nice voice. I like them.' "You must be looking for your friend, Moon." _How do you know my friend's name?!_ "Don't worry. I can help you find her. But there's something you must do first..." He spoke softly.

"What do you want me to do?" Kinkajou whispered. Her purple scales stayed their purple hue, still meaning she was scared.

"If you want to find Moon, then you must become what you dragons call a scavenger." The guardian spirit told her in the gentlest way possible. _A dragon becoming a scavenger?! How could that happen? And more importantly, how would this help Moon?_

"H-How can that happen?! That must be impossible!" Kinkajou cried. The voice sighed. "I-I'm sorry for overreacting...it's just that I've never really heard of that happening before."

"I can understand your concerns. It won't hurt one bit. There'll just be a bright flash of light, if anything." It reassured her. Kinkajou nodded shakily, her heart pounding out of her chest. _Please don't let it hurt me!_ A bright flash enveloped her, just like it had said. Soon she was standing upright and smaller, like a scavenger.

Kinkajou looked down at her body to see her wearing a bright pink outfit of some sort and in her hand was a...she wasn't sure what it was yet.

The comforting voice brought Kinkajou back to her senses. "The transformation went well with no complications. That's good. Moon should be in the nearest town in your current location. It's called Greenhorne, and by no doubt you'll find it soon." _Greenhorne, huh? Well I guess that's my first stop!_


	3. Chapter 3: Qibli

**~~Qibli~~**

"Ugh...w-where...?" Qibli whispered. "W-Winter, where are you?" Qibli had been with Winter when he'd passed out. Scratch that- when they'd both passed out. Qibli got up, expecting to see his normal Sandwing scales and talons. They weren't talons. They were the dark tanned paws of a scavenger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Qibli screamed. "What in three moons happened to me?!"

"Shut up!" A voice grumbled. Qibli turned to see another scavenger with pale blue hair and very pale colored skin. _That sounds like Winter..._ He mused to himself. _No. Winter's an Icewing, not a scavenger._ The scavenger got up and looked around. "Who in three moons are you?!" _Yup, I'm guessing that's Winter. Even if he's not an Icewing anymore, that's definitely his screechy voice._

"I'm Qibli! Don't you remember my voice at least?" Qibli shouted at him.

Winter scowled at Qibli. "You sound like Qibli... But Qibli isn't a scavenger! He's a Sandwing!" Qibli sighed. _Do you even realize that you're also a scavenger?_ Winter looked down at his newly changed body. "WHAT?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN?!" He turned sharply towards Qibli. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I TOLD you, I'm QIBLI!" Qibli roared at the top of his lungs. Winter raised an eyebrow. "Who else has an earring like this?" Qibli pointed at his ear to prove a point.

Winter narrowed his blue eyes. "Hmmm...yup. No one else could possibly have an ugly earring like that." _Thanks, Winter._ "So, Qibli...what should we do? We're scavengers for three moons sake and we don't know where we are!"

"We could try looking around?" Qibli suggested. "Maybe there's someone we could ask for help."

Winter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if we want to get eaten." He muttered. They looked around their surroundings. "So where do you suggest we go, O Wise One?"

Qibli bit back a sharp retort. There wasn't any time for petty arguments. "Maybe we could go..." He paused for a moment to look around one last time. There was a large building a few miles away, and it seemed like there could be others who could help them out there. "We could head there. Just for now. There might be someone who can help."

"That's...a good idea, actually. Might as well go now, then." Winter sighed in defeat. "Before it gets dark." They walked along the path, trying to get used to walking on two legs. _Three moons, this is hard!_ Qibli realized at once.

The scavenger clothing on Qibli's body felt weird. From what he could tell, he was wearing some orange clothes with yellow stripes. He had a pouch on his waist, which reminded him of Turtle's bag that contained his amuis-touched items. There was a weapon in it, which looked like a newly born dragonet talon. The clothing on Winter was weird as well. Winter was wearing some sort of armor with light blue highlights on them. He also had a light blue cape on his back, which Qibli thought was pretty cool. There was a sharpened tool resting in a case of some kind on his waist, which Qibli guessed was like his mini dragon talon. _Just what happened to us...?_


End file.
